


It moves.

by MaybeCaboose



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeCaboose/pseuds/MaybeCaboose
Summary: He has to do it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwokenMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/gifts).



It moves.

Well, of course, it always moves.

Daniel's hand twitches a bit as he stares up at Jordon. More at the man's right eye, if anything. Daniel always sees something moving underneath it, he's been wondering for such a long time what exactly is underneath there that moves. He needs to know. He needs to know so badly.

Jordon notices Daniel is staring, but says nothing. Daniel averts his gaze, but as soon as he glances away, it moves again. Daniel's hand twitches again.

"Danny-boy, you good?" Jordon asks, raising a brow.

Daniel wants to swallow his own tongue, he does _not_ want to speak. Especially to the man. Daniel ends up nodding, seeing as Jordon demands an answer.

_Stop moving_ , Daniel hisses in his own mind. He wants to rip his hair out because he can't.. _he can't_  make it stop.

\--

Daniel is pretty sure Jordon is after him, he always stares at him, the mere glance alone burning into his skin as if the man's glance had the power to melt it. Daniel doesn't like how Jordon stares at him, especially because it won't stop moving.

Look away.

Stay away.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Daniel avoids Jordon any time the man is close by. _He can't_ , Daniel reminds himself that he can't. He can't and shouldn't. Never.

Daniel has to.

\--

He has a plan. Daniel needs to do it.

"Hey, why have you been avoiding me?" Jordon tries to keep Daniel in place. Daniel thinks it's dumb because he wasn't going to leave.

"Can I touch your face?" Daniel asks, his hands twitching, eyes narrowing as he watches Jordon's eye.

"Uh..." Jordon is taken aback, but slowly nods. "Okay... okay."

Daniel brings his hand up to Jordon's face, gently caressing it, calloused fingers moving carefully over the man's skin. Daniel feels something electric at his fingertips. Well, it's rather metaphorically electric, since he knows Jordon doesn't have some magic power to emanate such thing. It was like some energy itching him. He just wants to do it so badly.

"Danny?" Jordon asks quietly, a little confused at the singer's slightly obsessive manner.

Daniel doesn't blink, doesn't react, he's busy.

He has to do it.

Moments later Jordon is screaming in agony. Why? He shouldn't scream, Daniel is only helping him. His fingers are digging around the man's eye socket, trying to take his eyeball out. When he finally does it, Daniel grins proudly. But Jordon is still screaming.

Shut up.

Shut up.

Shut. UP.

Daniel ends up squeezing the eyeball. He looks down at it and realizes something.

_It moves._


End file.
